


Scratching An Itch

by heeroluva



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Addiction, Centaurs, Coming Untouched, Conditioning, Dirty Talk, Horse cock, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Stomach Bulge, knot fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: This isn’t what you want, but it’s what you so desperately need.





	Scratching An Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



You glance around surreptitiously, checking to see that no one notices you as you slip into the barn as the sun begins to set. You can’t believe you’re doing this again, not after last time, but your cock is soft and leaking, your balls so heavy and swollen and aching with need. No matter what you do, what you stick up your ass, what you try to fuck, you can’t get it up, can’t come. This isn’t what you want, but it’s what you so desperately need.

The breeding stand set in the center of the barn is barely discernible in the dying light, and the musky scent of cum is nearly overwhelming, the place clearly not having been cleaned since the last time you have been here. Hesitantly you step forward, trembling slightly, knowing that this will only lead to more pain, more humiliation, but also to the orgasm that you so desperately need, Kelt’s magnificent cock having become the only thing that can scratch the itch so deep inside of you.

Climbing onto the almost reverse saddle-like apparatus, you press your chest against it and curl your fingers over the pegs that you’ll use to steady yourself, resting your knees on the pad as you slip your feet into the stirrups. It’s a humiliating position, your chest pressed low, your ass raised high, knees spread wide, hiding nothing, your defenseless cock and balls hanging exposed, your hungry hole on display for whoever enters the barn.

You yelp as the contraption suddenly shifts beneath you, going strangely fluid as it molds to you front and wraps around your arms and legs, spreading you so wide that your hips strain with discomfort, holding you open with no hope of escape. When the barn door slides open suddenly, your heart races as you hear the familiar derisive snort, hears the clop of Kelt’s hoofs against the ground.

“Well, well, looks like the slut couldn’t stay away.”

You shivers as a large calloused hand slides across your body, from your thigh to your shoulder, not a caress but a claim of ownership. A sudden blaze of torchlight illuminates the area, and you blink at the sudden brightness, nostrils flaring as Kelt’s scent hits you.

Kelt wastes no time, rearing up, front legs hooking over a conveniently placed bar hanging above your head, the massive length of his wet cock resting along your body, precum slicking your hair, the heat of it a brand, his equally gigantic balls wedged between your spread thighs, a promise of what’s to come.

“You love my cock, don’t you, boy. Can’t keep away. Can’t hope to be satisfied by anyone else. Can’t even hope to satisfy anyone with that little cocklet between your thighs. You need a real stud to satisfy you, to show you your place.” Kelt steps back and presses the huge flared head of his cock against your tiny hole.

You remain silent in the face of Kelt’s verbal onslaught, desperately wanting to deny it, but here are you you can't help but feel there is a truth to his words. You’re trembling with desire with fear, fighting the urge to beg him to fuck you, not that far gone yet, when he thrusts forward suddenly, with no care for your comfort. His cock punches into you, spreading you impossibly wide, painfully wide, and it’s exactly what you need, cock going rock hard as you cry out, coming as soon as he breaches you, adding to the dried mess on the floor beneath you.

Kelt doesn’t stop, doesn’t give you a chance to catch your breath, pressing forward as you convulse around him, grunting and huffing, hoofs stomping as he continues to drive forward until half of his cock fills you, your stomach bulging obscenely from how much cock is in you. “I barely touched you and you’re already coming. Such a slut. No matter how many time I fuck you, you’re still so tight, my perfect little fuck toy. You were made for my cock.”

You bite your lip to stifle your moans when Kelt pulls back roughly, your insides clenching around him greedily, not wanting to let him go. Kelt’s mighty hips buck, driving him a fraction of an inch deeper this time. The magic stand holds you fast, but you still bite your lip from the force of it, the taste of blood exploding in your mouth as you yelp.

A disdainful snort sounds above you before Kelt says, “Yes, let it all out. Let the world hear what a cock whore you are, desperate for my cock.”

A cool breeze against your sweat slick skin draws a shiver from you, and your eyes go wide in horror as you realize that he’d left the barn door wide open, that anyone could see you, hear you, and when he ruts into you again, the thought of dozens of eyes upon you, witnessing your shame, sets you off again. You moan loudly, your swaying cock and balls jerking as your balls unload spurt after spurt of cum.

After coming twice in such close succession, you’re more than a little tired and so very oversensitive, but Kelt doesn’t care about your comfort as he continues to rail into you, driving more and more of his horse cock into you. It still never ceases to amaze you that you’re able to stretch so much without injury, taking cocks of impossible size and loving it.

A particularly hard thrust, causes you to shout, the immense pressure on your prostate unavoidable, the growing pressure in your gut strangely exhilarating as he forces your stomach to bulge larger and larger. Despite having taking Kelt to the balls a good dozen times now, the deeper he pushes the more certain you are that he’ll never fit, that you’ll burst.

Before arriving in Mereth, you would have never imagined yourself in such a position, had never even been fucked, but now you’ve been fucked more times than you can count, and now you can’t think of any place you’d rather be. There’s a strange pressure against your ass, not Kelt’s hairy sheath, but it’s like his cock has ballooned at the base, like he has a knot. Your eyes go wide at the notion, and you shake your head in denial. That’s impossible.

Kelt chuckles crudely as he rubs that massive knot of flesh against your already wide-spread ass, trying to spread your open more than ever. “I saw how much fun you had with dog dick, so I thought I’d get an upgrade. You want this, don’t you bitch?” Kelt mocks as he continues to grind against you. “Going to ruin your ass. You’ll never be satisfied by anyone but me. Maybe I’ll fill you up and tie you to me, go about my day with you as my cock sleeve, everyone able to see your place in life, that you’re nothing but my cum receptacle.”

You want to shake your head in denial, want to say no, but Kelt begins to pound you with hard fast thrusts, intent on forcing his knot into you, and you can only grunt, his cock so deep that it’s difficult to breathe. Slowly but surely you feel yourself stretching, your ass burning as you’re spread wider than you’ve ever been and this is just the beginning.

The heat of him, the smell of him, the massive overwhelming presence of Kelt is just inescapable and makes you feel so very small in comparison. Before you can stop yourself, a single word slips pasts your lips. “Please.”

“Please what, bitch? Please stop? You should know better than that by now. I’m not stopping until my balls are empty. Or are you begging for more? That’s it, isn’t it? You want my thick knot, want me to fill you like the little bitch you are? I don’t give a shit about your pleasure, or what you want, but you’re going to take my knot, and a whole lot more.”

You don’t have a chance to consider what “a whole lot more” could be because he finally manages to force the thickest part of that colossal bulb into your ass, your hole stretched excruciatingly wide for a moment before it sinks in completely, reaching deeper than he ever has before. Eyes rolling back in your head as you struggles to breathe, a tidal wave of pleasure the likes of which you’ve never known pulls you under, and you’re drowning in it.

When Kelt tries to pull back, you don’t notice at first, the additional stimuli of the knot tugging at your hole, just adding to your pleasure. But when Kelt wrenches back suddenly you scream as the knot is ripped out of you, certain that it’s bigger now than when it entered you moments before. Seconds later he forces it back into you. And he repeats this a half dozen times, a dozen times, two dozen times until you’re a drooling mess, your cock and balls aching from overuse, your rim barely offering Kelt any resistance as he fucks you with his knot

It grows larger and larger until you’re certain that you can feel your pelvis widening to contain it, until finally, finally, when Kelt tries to pull out, he remains well and truly stuck, his huge balls pressed between your thighs, jerking and rolling against you. You know what comes next, the warm deluge that will fill you up, make your stomach bulge even larger, but the seconds tick by and nothing happens.

Kelt snorts, huffing and groaning, the chain holding his perch clanging loudly as he shifts, hoofs stomping as he seems to widen his stance. “Oh, fuck, that’s good,” Kelt groan, rocking forward. “Didn’t think sex could get any better, but clearly I was wrong. Get ready, slut. Going to fill you up, turn you into my mare.”

“What—” You break off when Kelt’s cock grows thicker in you. No, that’s wrong, something is moving down his cock, causing it to bulge as it slides into your body opening you wider. "No, please," you deny as you realize he's laying eggs in you, but Kelt doesn't seem to hear you, or more than likely just doesn't care.

“Think of it as my gift to you. Now there is no mistaking what you really are,” Kelt says as the first egg slips out of his cock and settles inside of you.

The heat of it is immense, and you shake your head in denial, but at the same time a part of you want it, loves the idea of being filled so much, at the idea of Kelt leaving such a visible mark of claim on you. You float for a while as Kelt continues to fill you with eggs, your stomach begging to hang so heavy beneath you that when you drop you head that you can see the incredible swell of it, looking alien on your typically slim frame.

Just when you think things are done, Kelt groans, pressing forward, drawing a moan from you as the eggs within you shift. It takes a moment for you to notice it, the sudden increase in pressure as Kelt now pumps you with cum, filling whatever space there might be between the eggs and then some. Your cock spurts as you settle into a haze of euphoria, as your world shrinks to nothing but Kelt, his cock and his cum and eggs within you.

You’re not sure how much time passes before Kelt finally pulls out, moaning your denial as a flood of cum follows. A smack to your ass causes you to yelp and try to clench, but your ass is wrecked with no hope of closing anytime soon. “Such a worthless, bitch,” Kelt mutters before he thrusts back into your limp body, and begins the process anew.

Despite Kelt’s relentless pounding, despite your discomfort, as the dawn’s light begins to peek through the still open door, exhaustion wins out, and you pass out as Kelt continues to rut into you.


End file.
